


Taking Necessary Precautions

by dissemblingAscension



Category: Boystuck, Fanverse Homestuck, Homestuck
Genre: Fanverse, Gen, Homestuck??, Hormones, Masturbation, Oneshot, Sexual Frustration, Vikros is a sexually frustrated babby, bulge, fantroll, shower, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissemblingAscension/pseuds/dissemblingAscension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vikros tries to calm himself down before dealing with a horny seduction artist.<br/>Part of a roleplay with LightningFilly on dA.</p><p>pretty much a shameless smut scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Necessary Precautions

 

**"If you needed a shower you coulda shared one with me."**

**"What? No!"  
**

**"I was kidding, jeez."  
**

* * *

 

  Vikros gave a little nod, his lips twisting into a little grimace. That's why he hadn't mentioned that he needed a shower- _he knew Hrvari would say something like that._ It didn't stop his face from heating up or his palm papping his own cheek. "I'm _sure_ you _were_ kidding." He retorted quietly, scratching the back of his neck and giving the kitchen a once-over. Everything seemed to be in order, so, he gave Hrvari a little polite nod and smile, retreating. The hallway seemed to stretch forever when he left his kitchen. The bathroom was the same. It was cold and lonely, as usual, but, it felt different knowing someone else had been there and left. Even through Hrvari'd used his soaps and towels, the bathroom somehow still had a foreign smell lingering in the air.

  He locked the door, stripping down quickly and locating a towel so he couldn't be cold for long after his shower. He tried not to picture Hrvari doing the same. Tried not to picture stripping down and doing exactly what he was doing when he turned on the water, letting it chill and scald him all at once. Vikros tried. But he failed.

 In his mind's eye, Hrvari was smirking at him, rivulets of water rolling down over his lips and his collarbone.

  _"Glad you decided to share my shower?"_

 In his head the voice was taunting and easy, laid back, unlike his own. It sent little shivers down his spine. Had Hrvari really been kidding? At that moment Vikros belatedly realized that his bulge was slowly sliding out, playing happily under the spray of water. Ugh, why this. Stupid Hrvari. Vikros could see the other troll running his hands over his skin, sending nervous jitters down the column of Vikros' spine. He could see him leaning in, lips parted, giving him a look that made Vik's knees feel a little weak. Vikros traced his hands over his body according to his fantasy's movements, biting his lip and muffling his noises with practiced care. His hands slid lower, lower, lower. His bulge tangled between his fingers, and it took a lot of focus to keep quiet. He usually didn't let himself get away with anything like this, but because he had a troll in his own hive that was _literally trying to seduce him,_ he couldn't afford to be needy in any way. So his fingers splayed out, sending sensations through his body that made his bones feel like static. In his mind Hrvari was gently twirling his fingers around Vikros' bulge, whispering horribly lewd things in his ear and gently scraping his other hand over Vikros' skin. Vikros shuddered and bucked into his own hand, water rivulets running down his back as he supported himself on the wall of the shower. His breathing slowly got heavy as he sped up, his fantasy getting more scrambled. Eventually his mind was nothing but _Hrvari, Hrvari, **Vari,**_ as he worked himself into a heaving mess, legs trembling and hands shaking while he tried to stay quiet. The problem being that normally Vik could get away with being as loud as he needed to be, except for that this time, Hrvari was in the kitchen, barely a hallway away. The same Hrvari was behind his eyelids and driving him crazy, his eyes burning into Vikros' brain and searing their mark there. The water was starting to get a little cold, because Hrvari had indeed used a little more hot water than Vikros would've liked, but- at the moment, all the water was doing was putting Vikros into spasms and sending electric chills across his skin. He bit his lip a little harder, a single whimper escaping as he finally came into the floor of the shower, guilt washing down the drain with the color green.

  Vikros slouched forward, trembling slightly and trying to slow his breathing and his pulse, quickly washing himself and removing any and all evidence of what had happened. He hoped the noise he'd made wasn't that loud. For good measure, Vikros quietly swiped his claw over his toe in a way that it looked like he'd stubbed his toe on the drain of the shower and made it bleed. That way he could at least attempt to lie about the noises he might's made. He turned off the water and shivered, angry at the cold air outside of the shower. He quickly got dressed, and toddled out of the bathroom to finish the breakfast he'd been making. He only took 15 minutes. Not bad, he thought.

_"How many hashbrowns would you like?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really sorry haahhgjfdhlsg


End file.
